Booster Pack List (WC10-VG)
This is a Booster Pack List for "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia". Note that most of the booster packs' contents are exactly like their TCG/OCG counterparts, missing a few cards. From the Start * Dark Beginning 1- * Dark Beginning 2- * Dark Revelation Volume 1- * Dark Revelation Volume 2- * Synchro Awaken!!- * Invasion of Worms!!- * Justice Strikes Back!!- During Story Mode Chapter 2 * Soul of the Duelist- * Flaming Eternity- * Cybernetic Revolution- * Shadow of Infinity- * Power of the Duelist- * Strike of Neos- Chapter 3 * Tactical Evolution- Chapter 4 * Phantom Darkness- * Light of Destruction- * Acceleration 1st Gear- * Acceleration 2nd Gear- Chapter 5 Crossroads of Chaos- Crimson Crisis- Free Duel Rise of Destiny --- Have a total of 50 Duels Elemental Energy --- Have a total of 100 Duels Cyberdark Impact --- Have a total of 200 Duels Defeat 3 times Must defeat each duelist listed 3 times in order to unlock the respective Booster Pack. Tags do not count The Lost Millennium --- Anna, Gushizawa, Hashinoshima, Hideki, Igusa, Mitchie, Oda, Rossi, Roy, Sugimoto, Torino Enemy of Justice --- Annie, Arashiyama, Chihiro, Clock, Gordon, Hayakawa, Hiroyuki, Ida, Itsuki, Kameno, Kiyoto, Kuroe, Mimi, Natsumi, Yusuke Force of the Breaker --- Aase, Angie, Coppola, Corse, Figaro, Fukuoka, Helio, Honda, Jean, Kawasaki, Liquid, Morrison, Motoi, Okita, Robinson, Ticera Gladiator's Assault --- Bass, Giado, Kurihara, Seria, Shirase, Smith, Tashiro The Duelist Genesis --- Eiki, Gate Mace, Key Mace, Key Mace #2, Zape Revival of the Fableds!! --- Alina, Globe, Grammy, Kalisse, Lagoon, Narumi, Oscar, Salida Ruler of Chaos!! --- Crow, Jack, Kalin, Yusei (both Standard and Turbo Duels) Whirlwind of Dragunity!! --- Akiza, Carly, Luna, Mina (Akiza must be defeated in Turbo Duels as well) Genex's Onslaught!! --- Chief, Heitmann, Hunter, Lazar, Randsborg, Sayer Pulse of Trishula!! --- Regulus, Torunka, Zeman Extra Pack --- Blister, Bolt, Dexter, Leo, MC, Tetsuzo, Trudge Tournament Mode World Championship Edition 1 --- Defeat the first 6 Single Duel opponents (3 times each) World Championship Edition 2 --- Unlock 12 Tag Duel Opponents World Championship Edition 3 --- Unlock 26 Single Duel Opponents World Championship Edition 4 --- Unlock 18 Tag Duel Opponents World Championship Edition 5 --- Unlock 41 Single Duel Opponents World Championship Edition 6 --- Unlock 24 Tag Duel Opponents World Championship Edition 7 --- Unlock 56 Single Duel Opponents World Championship Edition 8 --- Unlock 30 Tag Duel Opponents World Championship Edition 9 --- Unlock all 72 CPU Single Duel Opponents World Championship Edition 10 --- Unlock all 36 CPU Tag Duel Opponents Side-Quests/Skill Duels Raging Battle --- After talking to Crow (Satellite) go to the B.A.D. Area (specifically the areas where you fought the Dark Signers). Then defeat all Dark Signer Shadows in both Standard and Turbo Duels at the respective locations. (Your Life Points are not reset between each duel) Then go back and speak to Crow to unlock the pack. Also, if Crow is your current tag partner he will not be where you first saw him. You must switch to another tag partner. Ancient Prophecy --- After talking to Kalin (B.A.D. Area/Enforcers HQ) go to the top floor and defeat all Enforcer Shadows. (Your Life Points are not reset between each duel) Stardust Overdrive --- After talking to MC (New Domino City/Stadium Lobby) go to the Stadium and defeat all Signer Shadows. (Your Life Points are not reset between each duel) Absolute Powerforce --- Defeat Peko (New Domino City/Daimon Area) 3 times in a row using Structure Decks Extra Pack 2 --- Clear all Duel Puzzles (Arcadia Movement Area:5/Bootleg Bar:5) Turbo Duel Booster Packs Acceleration 1st Gear Unlocked after your turbo duel with Crow Acceleration 2nd Gear Unlocked after you defeat all Dark Signers (Right before race with Goodwin) Other All at Random --- Unlock the other 49 Packs & Have 95% Card Completion Rate